Killed Badfic
This is a list of badfic that the assorted Assassins and Bad Slashers (as well as other denizens of the PPC) have dealt with. All fics, especially previous inhabitants of the list of claimed badfic, are to have links to the original story and the original summary and rating where possible, as well as a link to the mission itself. This is to satisfy the masochistic tendencies of some of our members (especially the ones who insist on reading C***b***n multiple times). Older missions, such as those of the Original Series, need not have links or summaries as they may not be possible to find. Anime and Manga Bleach * Flames, Wind and a Struggling Student - T rated. ** Kanami hates being weak. Unfortunately, it's hard to ignore when you're blind. Harder still to keep it a secret. Especially when rumors are already being spread of a "Second Prodigy." Kanami simply ignores them. She's busy enough being an academy student. ** Mission by Serra. Naruto * Love Me Hate Me, Kiss Me Kill Me - K+ rated. ** I was a spirit of preternatural flesh. Detached, unchangeable, empty. I was cold emotionless,distant, all the things most people would never wish to be. I was tired i never wanted to face sunlight, until that sunlight changed form. GarraxOC ** Mission by Adagio. Fic edited slightly after mission completed. Rurouni Kenshin *Destiny Leads To Drama - T rated. ** Kenshin,Kaoru,and Tomoe are high school seniors.The three characters and the others tries to realize their true destiny.Kaoru,is madly in love with Kenshin.But,Kenshin and Tomoe are madly in love with eacother.Will,Kaoru be too late? **Mission by Adagio. Crossovers * Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern - probably K+ rated - Harry Potter x Dragonriders of Pern. ** By a potion gone wrong, those dead are found alive. Dragons fly, lifelong bonds are made, and evil finally vanquished. AU HG, RHr, SBRL RL is female, FYI ** Original fic deleted. ** Mission by Neshomeh. *Naruto Meets Harry Potter - T rated- Naruto x Harry Potter. **DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own harry potter. The Naruto gang gets an assignment from tsunade to protect harry potter and that they'll be staying at the school for 12 yrs. Please rate!my 1st fic, and i MUST know to comtinue or not! **Mission by Adagio. Film The Land Before Time * Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera - by LBTWriter: M rated. (Legendary Badfic) ** Mission 1: Chapters 1-32 by Trojie. ** Mission 2: Chapter 33 by Pads and Trojie. ** Mission 3: Chapter 34 by Pads and Trojie. ** Mission 4: Chapter 35 by Pads and Trojie. ** As this is still a WIP, this list is ongoing. Pirates of the Caribbean * Caribbean Bell - T rated. ** The Swann Family cares only about, ritches, and keeping a good family name, never to get themselves tangled up in pirates, even disowning a daughter.When Pirates take the other daughter will the Swanns remain cold? Does Will love Elizabeth? ** Mission by Araeph. * Maria - T rated ** Story has been deleted/lost. ** Mission by A. Gallowglass and Lena Montrose Star Wars *Windwalker: First Test by Snapegirlkmf - K+ rated ** Raised as a soldier, Kyra discovers she is heir the Force & must seek the only person who can train her--Qui Gon Jinn, her father, who never knew she existed! Also includes young Obi-Wan. AU pre-Phantom Menace. ** Mission, part one and Misson, part two by Ugolino Literature 1984 * Will you still be Human? ** when the nagging, beating, and pain stop...Will you still be human? What if Emmanuel Goldstein had a daughter that still lived in Oceania and Big brother hadn't been around for as long as most think. This is her story. ** Mission by JulyFlame. Abhorsen * Nightblade: Tale of a Hunter - T rated. ** Ileana is the daughter of Lirael, but she is no Abhorsen, Remembrancer, or Clayr. Her path is one not tread for centuries, one that will make her a legend, and may well cause her death... ** Mission by Adagio. *Sorceress - Rating unknown. Claimed by Makari. ** Reporter's (not author's) summary: Levaberial, known as Levy or Ria, is a necromancer. She kicks Abhorsen arse. Weird femmeslashy relationship with the Abhorsen. She has emerald (amythest rimmed sic) eyes and "blood red locks of blue streaked hair." She occasionally forgets to capitalize the names of the bells. Her dead ex-girlfriend Alirse had to be banished beyond the Ninth Gate by Levaberial-Sue herself *angst* for which purpose 'Sue walks beyond said Ninth Gate and survives. ** Mission by Makari The Bourne Trilogy * The Bourne Believer - K+ Rated. ** Set at the end of The Bourne Identity, Bourne finds a friend in a 12 yr old girl who believes that Bourne isn't at fault for his actions. She is determined to help him and she becomes Bourne's sidekick! Bad summary, better story! ** Mission by Chatvert. The Chronicles of Narnia * Fighting Emotions - T rated. ** The four rulers of the golden hall are gone and now a new witch has taken over Narnia. The Pevensies are back, but this time four modern American siblings are with them. This time they will defeat the witch and stay in Narnia forever or a love will be los ** Mission by Tawaki. * Midnight Visitor - NC-17 rated. ** Edmund watched him and waited for him to take what he needed. Unbet'ed so all mistakes are mine. Comments are most welcome. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * What Happens in Narnia stays in Narnia - by peridotgem, rated NC-17. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. Discworld * Out In The Rain - by Egleriel: T rated. ** A songfic in two parts. Angua finally decides to leave AnkhMorpork, but Carrot's reaction is... unexpected... ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * A Promise to be Kept - by Atrophy-Conception: K+ rated. ** Death hires a young woman, struggling to keep the land her father left to her in his will, to redecorate his house so it appears more human. This is an attempt at Romance between an Anthropomorphic Personification and an Original character. ** Mission in two parts by July and Library, with a little help and a lot of interference from Trojie and Pads. Good Omens * Fine Lines ** Mission by Gypsy and Katie Cray. Harry Potter * Bottled Feelings - M rated. ** Luna and Hermione finaly share there feelings. Luna x Hermione. Femslash. Lemon. REVIEWS PLEASE! ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * Extending the Family - R rated. ** Challenge: 108. Remus and Sirius want a child/puppy of their own. ** Mission by Pads and Oscar * Family Ties - T rated. ** Snape's niece arrives at Hogwarts. She is wounded and near death. She is saying that his daughter is alive. ** Mission by Neshomeh. *Horse Goddesses and Magic Schools dont mix by hpdjluver - T rated. ** Siris, the Goddess of Horses, is a gorgeous new student at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she hasn't been around men for a while and is recovering from...something. See wot happens between her and Malfoy. Not for small children :P ** mission by lycaenion * Manhood - by an unknown author: rated extremely adult. ** Severus is discovered as a spy and punished in a truly horrific way. The aftermath is extraordinary. Includes "new"(?) prophecy and downfalll of Voldemort. EXTREME WARNINGS. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * A New Beginning - T rated. ** Rachel Evans was forced to move from the US to London and attend Hogwarts. What will happen when she starts school there? Will she be charmed by the Marauders or will she ignore them? And what of her mother’s mysterious death? Set in 6th year. SBOC, AU ** Mission by JulyFlame. * Swim - T rated. ** You are cordily invited to witness a Harry Potter pool party hosted by the author. The invitation includes meeting an angry Voldemort, an insane author, and a fed up Ginny. ** Mission by JulyFlame. * To the Moon - by VCCV: M rated. ** Draco is turned into a child. Harry takes care of him. ** Mission in two parts by Trojie and Pads. Lord of the Rings * Amin Ai Olin - by AJ Matthews: M rated. ** An AU LOTR fic. Aragorn/Legolas SLASH!!! See the Author Notes for a summary. New Chapter! ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow. * An Elf's Worst Nightmare - by AJ Matthews: T rated. ** Aragorn comes to Legolas's rescue! A/L slash! ** Mission by Trojie and Lux * Celebrian NSFW/NSFB ** Legendary Badfic ** Mission by Huinesoron. *Dear Ambellina - by Ambellina **Killed by Cassie Young and Nat Freidar. *Eternal - by Nienna100 **Mission by Trojie and Pads. * Ethuil'waew - by Esteliel ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * Forbidden Love - by Celebrian ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow. * Fun in Buckland - by Rohan Scout ** Mission by Pads and Trojie. *The Love of his Life - by DarkElvenPrincess4 **Killed by Cassie Young and Nat Freidar. * True Love Can Conquer All - by Anestel ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow. * Violation of the Evenstar - by Daguy ** Mission by Gypsy and Katie Cray. *Being In Love Is Twice As Hard - by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs ** Killed by Cassie Young, Nat Freidar and Kelvin Talathion. Shakespeare * Bachelor - K rated. ** Much Ado About Nothing. Don Pedro deserves some love too. ** No, He's Still a Bachelor by A. Gallowglass. Silmarillion *The Singer's Girl - K rated. ** A rather unconventional take on what happened with Maglor and his wife. I suck at summaries please read anyway! **Mission by Adagio. Young Wizards * What Friends Will Do - K+ rated. ** Kit and Nita get in a fight, and causes Nita to get seriously injured, leaving Nita a short time left to live. Will Dairine, Ronan and Kit be able to save her life? N.R. K.OC. K.NC R.OC ** Mission by Neshomeh. Real Person Fic * Baby bump, hormones & tennis - by Anhelo: ? rated. ** Commentaire: Ceci est une mpreg (c'est à dire avec un homme enceint, dans ce cas c'est Roger!) ** Mission by Trojie and Pads, with in-mission translation from Agent Lucien. *Menage A Trois by xdametokillforx ** Summary:(Sequel to http://community.livejournal.com/narnia_slash/139679.html which you should read first.) Skandar/Will, kind of Ben/Will, potential Skandar/Ben/Will…you’ll just have to read. ;D Rating: NC-17, and if I could think up a higher rating for this one, I definitely would. NOT WORK-SAFE. Well, pretty much none of my shit is, really, but… You know. AU-ish. ** Mission by Veridian Green and Iza. *Shameless by shyunpo ** Summary: It meant jail, was what it meant. Jailbait. That was what Skandar Keynes was. Even James finds it hard to resist temptation. God, save his soul. ** Mission by Veridian Green and Stevius. Bandslash * Morning After ** Mission by Trojie. * Hotel Nights - rated NC-17 ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow, rated PG13. * Downer - by Coconut ** Mission by Trojie and Sparky. * Rhymes with Bang Bang Sob - by xanphibian. ** Summary: Summary: It was not long after this conversation (and the subsequent conversations that involved copious use of the words 'cockslut' and 'bottom Bob') that the members of My Chemical Romance (sans Bob, naturally) decided to throw Bob a surprise gangbang party. ** Note: intentional badfic that manages to be hilariously good. Alas now locked on lj. ** Mission by Trojie. Television A-Team * Angel's Lullabye by Bunny - ? rated. ** No summary. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * A Bad Dream by Sakara - NC-17 rated. ** A girl from the past re-enters the Team's life and she brings some haunting memories for Hannibal, and the Team. ** Mission by Indemaat. * A Chance for a New Life by Retisha Harper - M rated. ** A young girl is in trouble ** Mission by Indemaat. * The Darkest Night by Hannurdock - T rated. ** SLASH. Face discovers Murdock has feelings for him ** Mission by Indemaat. * Deception:Alex' Past by Murdock'sCrazylady - M rated. ** A look into Alex's past ** Mission by Indemaat. * Deserved Payment by facefreak - K rated. ** The team is hired to fight off a woman's brother who only wants her inheritance. Face falls head over heels in love with her. Love story, basically ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Dragon's Eye by Koujo-Wheeler- K+ rated. ** A mysterious girl pleads to Murdock for help... and she brings with her own brand of crazy along with her. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * How can this happen to me by Princess Moony ** Story was deleted ** Mission by IndeMaat. * A Life i never had by jessieluke - T rated. ** ill post the last chapter soon so i want heaps of reviews ** Mission by IndeMaat. * New Recruits by Wolfman and Sketch - T rated ** The Ateam are here to help out a couple of military personnel who are in trouble in 2006 Iraq. Title subject to change. This is an AU fic. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * A Night to Remember by Emerald Princess20 - PG-13 rated, NC-17 for second chapter. ** Susan invites Face to her Junior Prom. Things get very interesting. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Past meets Future by pureevil230 - T rated. ** The A-team is given a chance out of the military but first they have to work with another team on a mission ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Penny and Sky King by Dr. Spleenmeister ** Story deleted by author ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Say "Uncle" by M Cleese ** Story has been deleted ** Mission by IndeMaat. * The Unexpected Family by Naois - K+ rated. ** The team finds out that Murdock has a niece and she is in trouble and in need of their help. This is my first story, so please R&R. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * You are my Sunshine by Dixie Rebel- T rated. ** Murdock finds a love when he's not expecting it ** Mission by IndeMaat. * You Lift Me Up & Flying Lessons by Nubiangeek - M rated. ** Murdock finds himself in a very interesting situation. ** Spiraling into the depths of madness and then soaring to the heights of passion, two people find that they are flying with one wing. ** Mission by IndeMaat. Doctor Who/Torchwood * Another Time Lord - T rated. ** After Jack runs into a girl in the middle of Cardiff, he is able to meet up with the Doctor and ask for his help. But the Doctor may need help even more... ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Baby Moon's Gift - M rated. ** Baby Moon Changed Everything...Torchwood...Slash...Het ** Extended version of chapter 3 rated NC-17 ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Doing the impossible - M rated. ** The Doctor is back for his girl ** Mission by IndeMaat. * From Dreams to Reality: Classified Dreams - T rated. ** For two centuries he had dreams of her life. For 15 years she had dreams of his life, since the Doctor left him. What will happen when they meet? Could it have something to do with a person from both of their past? JackOC kind of. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * It's all in the genes - K+ rated. ** In 51st century America,there is another Harkness.Now in the 21st century, what will happen? ** Mission by IndeMaat, rated M for language. *Last resort by rockchick28 - M rated. ** Torchwood are used to saving people from aliens but can they save a young girl from herself? I own no rights to Torchwood! ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Oh god - M rated. ** This is a torchwood story gwens upset jacks there to comfortOK IF YOU DONT LIKE SEX THEN DONT READ IT SIMPLE AS OKK ** Actually, this story shouldn't be read if you don't like typos. Mission by IndeMaat. * Out With a Bang - T rated. ** OC Mia kidnapped, coincidental rescue by Captain Hart and their... adventures. T for brief violence and language. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Strawberry Lovin' - T rated. ** this is my 1st story peeps, hope it's ok for you all. jackgwen, toshianto, toshOC poss ** Mission by IndeMaat. Heroes * Not My Body - K+ rated. ** Famous New York doctor Dr. Isabella Swan finds that she can put herself into other people's minds when she is in a sleep like state. She and Peter Petrelli discover their powers, fall in love and go to save the cheerleader, save the world. ** Mission by pigeonarmy. * Shatter - T rated. ** Serena loves to sing and forget the world. When she discovered her ability, the effects reach farther than she could have ever dreamed, awakening Sylar's hunger for power, intrest from the Company, and Peter from the grief of his brother's death. ** Mission by pigeonarmy. * Who's In Charge Here? - T rated. ** After Peter and Lyle have a little fun, they're met by a surprise visitor. (Crack!fic involving PeterLyleMr. Muggles more commonly known as DOGPYLE. Winner of the 'Best Threesome PG13' category at the heroesslash fanfiction awards on LiveJournal.) ** Mission by pigeonarmy. Hogan's Heroes * Hogan's Match - T rated. ** Complete! Can Hogan handle a new prisoner that comes to Stalag 13 who is just as stuborn and cunning as himself? ** Mission by IndeMaat. MacGyver * Kelly Meets MacGyver by macpw2 - T rated ** Strictly Business revised. What happens when a new girl is added to the story.... ** Well, in this case PPC agents are sent in after her. Mission by IndeMaat. * Mac's New Partner by jasonstoneface - K+ rated ** A new employee joins the Phoenix Foundation. When she and MacGyver are sent on an assignment together, will their partnership become something more? ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Macthology by Courtney Sloan - not rated ** No summary available ** Mission by IndeMaat. M*A*S*H * Through Time by QueenJupiter - T rated. ** Hawkeye deals with a new faces, tradegies, and wild adventures! Please let me know what you think of this story! It's my first. Thanks. ** Mission by IndeMaat. Stargate SG-1/Atlantis * Forgotton family and a Forgotton Past by AutumnStarr - T rated. ** When Atlantis is told of Ford being seen on a planet, Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney go in a jumper to see what they can find, a half Wraith female that looks strangly like Teyla, some secrets are best left untold right? TeylaCarson, FordOC, McWeir, JohnOC ** The Sue wasn't charged with asking stupid retorical questions. The mission by IndeMaat, however, is a story to be told. *Ladi's Name - Adult (apparently). ** Satedan biology is a little different than ours M/M, MPreg ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar. * The Other Sheppard by T L Kay - T rated. ** AU about John. Previously titled The Other Sheppard The sequel The Other City was incorporated into this story so that it's just one. More of a description inside. Chapter 21 is up! ** Story was rewritten and renamed (Revelations) after the killing. Still contains a big Sue. Mission by IndeMaat. *Pathways - T rated. ** SGA1 rescues a 15 year old runner who's managed to survive on her own for 3 years. Team fic, but lots of Ronon. Please Review. Rated T for death. Last chapter up. I may cry. ** Mission and Part Two by Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains. * A Strange Fate by Abby Marie Sheppard - K+ rated. ** The Team meet the one love of John's life and it's someone they never expected. JohnOther....CO Bionic Woman ** It never got to the Bionic Woman part in the Mission by IndeMaat. Star Trek * Anomaly - K+ rated. ** Having a daughter has made it difficult for Captain Janeway to continue her Starfleet career, yet she has still done quite well. Now both of them are adjusting to life aboard Voyager in the Delta Quadrant......New Chapter:'Ex Post Facto' ** Mission by Tawaki. Voyagers! * Drake's Revenge by CassBogg- T rated. ** Author deleted story ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Heroes of the Night by CassBogg - T rated. ** Author deleted story ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Return to the Cosmos by Tim Shannen - not rated. ** No summary available. ** A Gary Stu meets a timely end in this Mission by IndeMaat. Trolls (People) * LateralBarney NSFW. ** Mission by JulyFlame Video Games Doom * Doom: Repercussions of Evil - by Peter Chimaera, rated T. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. Half-Life * Halflife: Fulllife Consequences - T rated. ** John Freeman who is Gordon Freemans brother has to do what has to be done and help Gordon Freemen defeat the enemys ** Mission carried out by pigeonarmy - Part One here; Part Two here. Tales of Symphonia *A Fragile Soul - T rated ** Yuan and Martel have a baby. She's shy and fragile but what if she went along with Lloyd and the others on the world regeneration jounery? ** Mission by Makari Trauma Center * A Special Creature: The Pink Merdog ** what am i?who am i?i will return home to find all the answers to my questions.dragina vs dragoon.told from OC's POV.1st subbmitted fanfic.light fantasy. ** Mission by JulyFlame. Category:Badfic